In modern computing, spatial data objects are commonly used in applications or systems to represent real life objects or abstract elements. Examples of such applications or systems include Computer Aided Design (CAD) software programs, medical imaging systems and geo-mapping systems. In many instances, the spatial data objects are stored in computer databases and indices are used to facilitate efficient selection or manipulation of the spatial data objects. There is need for alternative indexing methods or systems.